As one of the important technologies in the world today, a terminal has been integrated into people's lives and become an indispensable part of daily life and work. The terminal may implement the functions of calling, storing personal information, image and video, and the like, by placing a chip card such as a SIM card, a TF card or a MICROSD card. In the related art, two chip cards may be placed on the same side of the card tray of a terminal. The structure makes the length of the card tray large, which is disadvantageous for miniaturization of the structure connected to the card tray.